


A Failure of a Double Date (Or: Everyone Is a Lesbian and Nothing Hurts)

by caswell



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Rated for Heather's language, Spa Date, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswell/pseuds/caswell
Summary: Veronica and Heather Duke skip out on a spa/salon double date with McNamara and Chandler to study. Heather falls in love with the Bell Jar; Heather and Heather need more privacy.





	A Failure of a Double Date (Or: Everyone Is a Lesbian and Nothing Hurts)

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my girl Nonnie for the prompt, you're a star. I'm like... never writing Chandlmara again though, I had such a hard time with it?? I dunno? Unless people really like it? Also I can't name fics to save my life???  
> I did come to really like Sawduke though so there's that.  
> Aaaaaalso this is musicalverse (don't know why I chose that considering I've only seen it twice as opposed to the like, 15 times I've seen the movie) just for the record ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

With an unceremonious  _ thunk,  _ Veronica dropped the thick blue textbook onto the table. Heather Duke eyed it distastefully, tapping her pencil against her blank notebook paper, and groaned. “I can't believe we're actually doing this. You realize that I could totally get someone to help me cheat, right? I'm _ fine,”  _ she said.

Veronica shook her head. “No way, girl. If you cheat on this test and get caught, you know how your teacher will react. I had him last year, and one time he made a girl cry.” She opened the textbook to a page about halfway through and flipped a few pages forward until she found what she was looking for. “So, you're working on logarithms?” When Heather nodded reluctantly, Veronica continued, “Okay, you should start by writing the definition-”

“I  _ have  _ the definition,” Heather snapped- though there was no real malice behind it- “Do you really think I wouldn't at least write the definition?” Seeing Veronica's raised eyebrows, she sighed and turned the book towards herself. “Fine, fine. I'll write it down again.” When her pencil stopped scratching against the paper, she looked back up at Veronica. “There. Happy?”

“Very,” Veronica said, giving Heather a small smile before kissing her on the cheek. “Okay, so, let's look at example one…”

“I can already tell it's gonna be a long day,” Heather muttered.

 

Heather McNamara sighed blissfully and  relaxed into the warm water. “You know, it's too bad Ronnie and Heather couldn't join us,” she murmured, leaning her head back. She adjusted her hair wrap so the soft white linen wouldn't get wet. “Right, Heather?”

“Less money on my tab,” Heather Chandler said with a shrug. “Besides, there's nothing wrong with just the two of us spending some time together.” She looked at Heather out of the corner of her eye, red-painted lips curving into a sneaky smile. Beneath the water, her slender fingers found Heather's.

Heather tensed for half a second, eyes darting back and forth. “Heather, we're in  _ public, _ ” she whispered sharply. Still, she didn't move her hand away.

“Hey, relax, you're too anxious.” Heather turned to face Heather, using her other hand to turn her head towards her. “Honestly, what would you do without me? Look, I pulled some strings, so we're gonna have the hot tub room to ourselves for the next 45 minutes.” She released Heather's chin and patted her twice on the cheek. “So don't be a stick in the mud, okay?”

Excited at the prospect of being alone with Heather, Heather nodded her head. She relaxed slightly and locked fingers with Heather, glancing towards the door one last time before edging closer to her. “If you say so, Heather,” she said. 

Heather’s words weren't met with a response; instead, Heather pressed her lips to her cheek, then her forehead, then her chin, leaving faint red lipstick stains across her freckled skin. For the first time in their relationship, Heather made no attempt to hush her delighted giggles.

 

“D’you want water, milk, or lemonade?”

Heather looked over to Veronica, who was looking expectantly at her in front of the open refrigerator door, and sighed. “I’d prefer booze,” she answered bitterly. When Veronica narrowed her eyes scoldingly, though, she sighed again and said, “Fine, I'll take a lemonade.” She'd made progress, at least; her notebook page was beginning to fill up with what had now been referred to several times as 'logarithmic bullshit’, equations solved with surprising precision.

Veronica poured two tall glasses of lemonade, sprinkling extra sugar in her own, and set them  on the table before sitting down. “Look,” she said, “I'm sorry for declining Heather's invite for a double date, but I'm studying too.” She gestured to her own notebook, which was lying open next to a heavily marked copy of the Bell Jar. 

Heather rolled her eyes. “Okay, yeah, but you  _ like  _ to study, lest we forget your dweeb days,” she pointed out. Veronica pulled a mock-insulted  _ Excuse me?  _ face, and Heather could only keep a straight face for a couple moments before giving a snort of laughter. 

Picking up her book again, Veronica said, “You know, I wonder why you struggle so much with math. I mean, you're great in English.” Not taking her eyes off the page, she smiled fondly. “I remember when you used to carry around that copy of Moby Dick. That's some hard to parse stuff.”

Heather frowned, tapping her pencil again. “I dunno. Math is hard, okay? Hell, I'd  _ much  _ rather be reading, um-” she inspected Veronica's book- “the Bell Jar, but I guess I'm stuck with this garbage. ...Actually, hang on, let me look at that.” She yanked the book from Veronica's hands, ignoring her surprised squawk, and flipped to the first page. “Y’know, I've never read this. Heather says she kinda liked, though.”

“Yeah, it's a great look into the psyche of someone with depression...” Veronica said, voice trailing off near the end. She watched as Heather's eyes scanned one page, then another, then yelped, “Wait, hey, I need that! Go work on your math!”

Heather waved her hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Wow, this really isn't half bad.” Her tongue stuck out the slightest bit as she read, focus immediately wrenched away from anything else. “Can I take a break from bullshit logarithms? Like, let's read this instead or something.”

At one point, Veronica had a fair amount of willpower, but rolling with the Heathers and becoming a (mild) delinquent had whittled it away somewhat, at least regarding the three of them. Duke in particular was an expert at pulling her strings, for obvious reasons. So, after a minute of consideration, she sighed and said, “Alright, fifteen minutes. But will you at least read it to me from where I left off so I can finish this study guide?”

Heather nodded vigorously and flipped over to the dog-eared page, slightly worn paper ruffling her thumb. “Get your pen out, Ronnie, 'cuz I go fast,” she warned. Veronica giggled as she put her chin in her hands and watched her girlfriend's lips as she spoke from Plath's masked autobiography, resisting the urge to kiss her. It only vaguely occurred to her that, yes, she should probably be taking notes, since she'd just said she'd do them… but, she was in a little too deep now.

 

With one slender arm, Heather Chandler held Heather McNamara close to her, Heather's head resting relaxed on her chest. Heather rubbed Heather's freckled shoulders with one thumb for a minute before she said lowly, “Y'know, Heather, we're  _ very _ alone right now.”

The tone in her voice was one Heather knew well **.** “You really want to do it in a hot tub?” she asked, giving her an incredulous look. “I mean, think of all the infections you could g-”

Heather pressed a manicured finger to Heather's lips, shushing her. “Not that. Get your mind out of the gutter. Sometimes I just wanna kiss pretty girls, alright?” She smiled, a different one from her usual snide grin, a warm one reserved just for Heather. “And, for the record, you're the prettiest one of all.”

Heather threw her arms around Heather's neck and kissed her, wobbling as it threw her off balance. She beamed, delighted, then said, “I don’t know about that, Heather. I mean, look at yourself!” 

“Good point,” Heather joked, and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “Now, kiss me. Harder.” 

Heather obliged, adjusting her position so she sat with her knees between Heather's legs. Her lips tasted like honey, soft as rose petals as she pressed them to Heather's. “I love you!” she said, finally allowing herself to say it above a self-conscious whisper.

“Love you, too,” Heather said, and felt her heart skip a beat or two.

 

Before Veronica knew it, she and Heather had migrated to the living room couch, sitting comfortably against each other as Heather read from the book, inserting sassy remarks here and there. She laid her head against Heather's shoulder, listening intently and soaking up the sound of her voice: crisp, clear, the slightest bit deep. “Y’know, I think it's been a little over 15 minutes,” Veronica mumbled absently. 

Letting Veronica's head slip from her shoulder in the process, Heather twisted around to see the clock and cursed. “Shit, you're right. I suppose you want me to go back to-” she scowled- “ _ algebra _ , huh?” She pouted, still holding tight to the book. “Ronnie, do we  _ have  _ to?”

Veronica considered it. Before she started hanging out with the Heathers, she had a working school-related moral compass, but after five months, it was getting a little rusty. She was beginning to lose track of the times they'd gone drinking on school nights or convinced her to skip a class and go to the mall. “Will you study tonight?” she asked, making sure to look Heather dead in the eyes.

There were some soft spots that could be taken advantage of in Veronica's heart, but Heather had some of her own- a big one being that she found it nearly impossible to lie to her. She opened her mouth to say yes, then rethought it, fully aware that she wouldn't believe her. “...Probably not,” she admitted, a sour expression crossing her face. “So I guess that's a yes, huh.”

Veronica nodded fake-solemnly. “I’m afraid so, Heather, my love,” she said as she took back the book. Heather looked genuinely crestfallen, so much so that Veronica was taken slightly aback. “Here, maybe we can continue over the phone tonight or something. It'll help me get ahead in my reading, too.” She snorted as Heather made her fingers into an L teasingly. “Oh, don't give me that. Now c’mon, we've still got-” she checked the clock- “about an hour until my parents get home.”

In a rare show of tenderness, Heather cupped Veronica's face in her hands and kissed her, then smiled. “You better believe I'll be by the phone with bells on tonight.” She glanced toward the kitchen table and let out a sigh. “Just one more hour, Heather,” she murmured to herself.

 

Heather McNamara was practically sitting in Heather Chandler's lap, kissing her deeply and warmly, when there was a knock on the door. She squealed and quickly pushed away from her girlfriend, splashing up the warm water and making Heather cringe. Settling herself back on the side of the hot tub, she called, “Y-yes, miss?”

A petite, dark-haired lady opened the door and stepped into the room, carrying a small stack of fluffy white towels. “Hi, ladies!” she greeted them with a smile. “It's time to dry off and get your massages.” 

Heather Chandler smiled back, dignified as always, and, after checking to make sure her towel was wrapped snugly around her, stepped out of the water. “Thank you, miss,” she said cordially to the woman as she took the towels. To the trained eye, though, she was quite clearly impatient to be out of this stranger's company. Sure enough, as soon as the lady left, she looked to Heather and frowned. “Employees ruin all the fun.”

Heather followed Heather out of the tub and took one of the towels. “Yeah, you said it,” she agreed, glancing at her- her soft red lips, specifically- before heading for the changing room. It, unfortunately, was not as empty as the spa room had been; there were a few women chatting amongst themselves as they changed out of their clothes- a mother and two daughters, perhaps. Heather observed them for a couple moments before she felt a hand on the small of her back and jumped a little. “Jeez, Heather, you scared the hell outta me!”

Heather chuckled. “Why so tense…?” Her gaze fell on the room's other occupants, who were still only vaguely aware of their presence, and her smirk fell off her face. Despite her boldness, she  _ did  _ know when to be discreet. Reluctantly, she took her hand off of Heather and walked over to one of the wooden lockers lining the wall, taking off her wet towel and wrapping one of the dry ones around her torso.

Despite the publicity of it, Heather's eyes were drawn to Heather's body; the curves, the freckles, the way her skin was still flushed from the warm water. She was practically unaware that she was staring until Heather looked over at her, giving a quizzical look. “Oh! Right,” she said hurriedly, and changed her own towel, dropping the soaked one onto the floor for the faculty to take care of. “Um, so…”

“Massage next,” Heather reminded her, snapping Heather back to full attention. “C’mon, they'll be waiting for us.” She heard the door fall shut and turned her head to see that the other women were gone, and she sighed, relieved. “Well, that sucked. Gimme a quick kiss and then let's motor.”

Heather did so with enthusiasm, pecking Heather on the lips before taking her hand. “Come back to my house afterwards? We'll have lots of privacy.”

“Oh, hell, yeah; I hate this shit,” Heather said. “It’s nice that we can be ourselves around Heather and Veronica, but sometimes it's just good to have some alone time, y’know?” Something in Heather's voice was oddly somber. She squeezed Heather's hand one lingering moment before letting it fall to her side. “A-anyway… we should go before we're late.” She pulled Heather forward by the arm and headed without another word for the door.

 

Taking a break seemed to reinvigorate Heather; she was surprisingly silent as she worked through the notes, only talking to quietly repeat the steps to herself while solving the practice problems. It had been about 15 minutes when she at last said, with a voice full of self-satisfaction, “Ronnie, I finished the lesson!” 

Veronica looked up from her history homework- she'd set the Bell Jar aside for that evening- and smiled. “Really? Lemme see.” Heather slid her notebook over the worn wood of the table, and Veronica looked at it and nodded. “That's awesome, Heather!” She gave her a congratulatory kiss, smiling into Heather's lips. “Did you finish the assignment, too?”

Heather's smile contorted, and she glanced down at the paper, then the textbook. “...No,” she laughed humorlessly, “no, I did not.” She leaned her head back and groaned. “God, this sucks.”

Veronica pat Heather's head, to which she stuck her tongue out, and sighed. “I promise, you got this. How long is the assignment?”

Heather pursed her lips and flipped back to the first page she'd written on. “Um, 20 problems.” She tapped her fingers on the paper. “...That's not too bad, I guess.”

“Here, this is a trick my mom taught me when I was entering middle school.” Veronica scribbled out the  _ 1-20 _ at the top of Heather's page, earning her a confused look, and replaced it with  _ 1-5, 6-10, 11-15, 16-20.  _ “Split it up into smaller parts. Every time you finish one of the smaller parts, give yourself a little reward. It's like… treating your mind like a puppy.”

Heather nodded. “So for every five problems, you'll let me read some of your book?” She leaned forward slightly, intrigued.

Veronica chuckled, endeared by Heather's nearly-forgotten passion for literature. “Yeah, sure, if that's what you want. Damn, I'm gonna ace this quiz,” she added as an afterthought. “Thank God for your love of reading.”

“Thank God for  _ you,”  _ Heather said, and grinned, taking Veronica's hand and squeezing it. “Now, I should probably get to work… Thanks, Ronnie.”

“Why, you're welcome,” Veronica said with a gentle smile, and basked in the warmth that spread through her as she watched Heather work. For a day spent studying, it sure was a beautiful one.

 

The massage went fairly well, especially considering that Heather McNamara ate up any kind touch, and was absolutely blissed out by the time they were done. “Damn, that felt great,” she sighed, a satisfied smile on her face. “How are you, Heather?”

Heather Chandler, however, had a mild distaste for strangers touching her. And, since her usual masseuse wasn't on duty that day… “Been better,” she said half-heartedly. A moment later, she mumbled something inaudible under her breath.

Heather leaned in, tilting her head towards Heather. “Wait, what? I didn't catch that.”

“I said…” Heather paused. “I said, I'd rather be giving you a massage.” Her cheeks went red as Heather began to giggle. “What!?” she demanded. “What's so funny?”

“You really do have a cute side, don't you?” Heather teased. “See, it's hard being the cute one all the time! I should know.” She fluffed her hair, which was finally free of its wrapped towel. “Although, I wouldn't mind that.”

Heather averted her gaze from Heather's and crossed her arms. With a hushed voice, she said, “Fine, well, I'll do it when we get back to your place. Veronica says my shoulder massages are pretty killer.” She thought for a moment. “I don't know if that's a compliment or a criticism.”

“I guess we'll just have to find out,” Heather said, laughing nervously. 

 

20 math problems and three pages of the Bell Jar later- “Veronica, I did it!” Heather proclaimed with a grin. “For real this time! Damn, this is the best study sesh I've had in… um, ever.” She stuck her hand up for a high five, and Veronica obliged, shaking her hand afterwards. “Sorry, too hard?”

Making an overdramatic pained expression, Veronica nodded. “I keep forgetting how strong you are. Um, anyway though, that’s great! You did fantastic!” Her heart fluttered at Heather’s proud, beaming face. “See, aren’t you glad we stayed home instead?”

Begrudgingly, Heather nodded. “Alright, yes, Veronica, you told me so.” She pouted for a second, then laughed. “Kidding, kidding. This was actually… weirdly fun. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd much rather spend my Sunday out shopping or something, but…” She shrugged. “I had a nice time.”

Veronica smirked. “So, you take back what you said about me being a dweeb?”

“Oh, definitely not,” Heather said, smiling slyly back at her. “And not a word about this to anyone else. But hey, you're still my favorite dweeb.” Veronica punched her gently in the shoulder, and Heather rubbed at it, chuckling. “Hey, you know you love me.”

Veronica looked away, overcome by a brief feeling of bashfulness. “...Yeaaaaah,” she said, dragging out the syllable, “yeah, I do.” She turned back to Heather and took her hand in hers, rubbing her thumb against it. “A lot. Don't forget, okay?”

“Jeez, Ronnie, you sap,” Heather laughed, but her face was colored the slightest hint of red as she looked at her ever-faithful girlfriend.

 

Heather McNamara reclined the passenger seat of Heather Chandler's Porsche, humming along to the radio as she crossed her hands behind her head. “Aw, today was awesome! You know, at first I was sad that Ronnie and Heather were busy, but it's way fun to just hang out with you.”

Heather Chandler nodded wordlessly, hands clenched so tight around the steering wheel that her knuckles were white. She was notorious amongst their little clique for being a tense driver, and for a good reason; every few minutes, her speech would be peppered with  _ Get going, asshole, the light's green! _ s and  _ Use your goddamn turn signal! _ s. More often than not, they all piled into Heather Duke's Jeep instead.

Heather was unfazed, however, used to her girlfriend's mighty wrath. “Well, anyway, thanks for taking me. Sure beats laying around in bed all day.” She yawned. “Although, now I'm too relaxed; I just wanna sleep. Let's just cuddle when we get back to my place; you can forget about the 'killer massage’.”

Heather seemed to relax a little at the thought, hands loosening slightly. “Sounds good,” she said, and, while her voice was still stiff, she meant what she said. She wouldn't admit it, lest it damage her one-dimensional party-loving head bitch in charge persona, but even the notion of physical intimacy of any sort with Heather was calming. Even those with the worst of tempers have someone to cool them down, otherwise everyone would be dead by now, she always figured. Of course, when her fury was directed at someone she didn't like, Heather was sort of an enabler, but whatever.

Fully aware of the effect she had on her, Heather smiled and closed her eyes. “Oh, and by the way, you're going 55 in a 40 miles per hour area.” Heather made a strangled noise and stepped on the brakes, and, as she looked around the area for policemen, Heather turned up the volume on the radio.

 

Veronica sat cross-legged on her bed, notebook opened to a page of notes in her lap. Her study guide was spread out at her side, and on her other side was a pencil, a pen, and a highlighter. She leaned over to her side table to grab the phone and quickly dialed Heather's number, waiting for a few moments before she heard a  _ click _ , followed by Heather's voice:  _ “Hello, Duke residence.”  _

“No need to be so formal, it's just me,” Veronica chuckled. “Hiya, Heather.” She twisted the phone's cord with one finger, mood already lifted from hearing her girlfriend.

_ “Oh, Veronica!”  _ Heather dropped her dignified facade, and there was a smile in her voice as she greeted her.  _ “Hey, I'm in my room already; my parents fucked off somewhere so, like, we can talk about whatever. But first, we gonna start reading or what?” _

Veronica nodded, then, realizing that they were talking on the phone and Heather couldn't see her, said, “Hey, chill out, I got the book right here. Even finished what I missed in the study guide,” she announced proudly.

Heather faked a cough.  _ “Nerd.”  _ There was a pause as she backed up toward the headboard of her bed and crossed her legs.  _ “Nah, just kidding.” _

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Veronica opened her book to the dog-eared page- she was about three quarters of the way through the book now, far ahead of the class, as per usual- and started to read. As the minutes ticked by, she sank back into the pillows behind her, curling her legs to her chest as she awkwardly juggled the phone and the book. Occasionally Heather made some comment or another, but there was a long silence on the other end around half an hour in. “Heather? Heather, you still there?”

There was no response for a moment. Then, faintly, Veronica could hear the sound of snoring. It was endearing, somehow, and she felt as if her heart was a lightbulb that'd just been turned on and lit up her whole body as bright as the sun. “Jeez, if she didn't always stay up so late this wouldn't be an issue,” she murmured to nobody in particular. After pondering what to do for a minute, she hung up the phone and called up the Duke residence again a second later.

The phone rang for a while, and Veronica second-guessed herself, wondering if she should've let Heather sleep, but eventually there was that same click as she picked up.  _ “Hm? Ronnie? Did I fall asleep?”  _ Heather asked drowsily.  _ “Whoops, sorry.” _

“It's okay,” Veronica reassured her. “Sorry, I probably shouldn't have called back…” She fidgeted nervously with the cord.

_ “No, no, it's okay. I mean, I should probably go to sleep, but I don't wanna go before saying…”  _ Heather was interrupted by a yawn.  _ “Saying goodnight.”  _ Veronica could hear blankets shuffling, presumably Heather getting comfortable.

Veronica breathed a sigh of relief. “Well… I shouldn't keep you up any later, at least. G’night, Heather.” She smiled faintly and closed her eyes, mustering up the courage to say what she would next. Thankfully her parents were downstairs watching TV, as they always did before bed, but it was still nerve-racking. “And, um, I love you.” It was the first time she'd ever explicitly said it- to Heather, anyhow; there was that fling with that boy back in September, but it ended rather quickly and disastrously- and she waited with bated breath for Heather's response.

_ “...I love you, too,”  _ Heather responded, tentatively but sincerely.  _ “A lot. ...But don't tell anyone I said that. Even Heather and Heather.”  _ Of course, that was futile; Veronica was especially close with Heather McNamara, so it was bound to come out at some point- no pun intended. Still, there were images to keep up, and Heather had resigned herself to being the bland, somewhat submissive bitch. She knew this, of course, and added,  _ “Okay, fine, you can tell Heather and Heather, I mean, they obviously won't judge us. But still-” _

“Yeah, yeah, I won't tell anyone that Miss Heather Duke has  _ soft  _ feelings like 'love’ and 'passion for reading’,” Veronica said, grinning. “Okay, but really, you should go to sleep. You sound like you're dying.”

_ “Good point,”  _ Heather said, and yawned again.  _ “‘night, Ronnie.”  _ There was a hesitant pause, but she eventually hung up, leaving Veronica alone in her room. 

Chest aching in a surprisingly pleasant way, Veronica hugged one of her pillows to herself and pressed her face into it, beaming. “She loves me,” she whispered. “Heather really loves me!”

 

The yellow walls of Heather McNamara’s room were shaded a dim grey by darkness, the sun having fallen behind the trees. The TV on the dresser had been playing all variety of shows for a few hours, but it was being almost wholly ignored by both Heathers. Instead, Heather McNamara was laying her head sleepily on Heather Chandler's chest, cuddled up under multiple fleece blankets. Heather always wondered how she never got overheated; it wasn't like she was a naturally cold person at all. As she was thinking about it, watching Heather blindly trace patterns into her borrowed robe with one forefinger, she asked on impulse, “Can I stay over tonight?”

Heather opened one tired eye and looked up at Heather. “Of course you can! I mean… I'm sure my parents are okay with it if yours are.” 

Heather snorted and rolled her eyes. “I’m almost certain my parents don't give a shit about what I do. They've seen me fix hangover cures for myself without batting an eye.” She ran her fingers through Heather's hair, playing absently with the golden ringlets. “So I s’pose that's a yes, huh?”

Closing her eyes again, Heather nodded and smiled contentedly- she always reminded Heather a bit of a pampered housecat, soaking up the sun's rays on a summer afternoon. “Should you sleep on the floor? I think I have a sleeping bag somewhere…,” she murmured.

“Do your parents bother you at all?” Heather asked, still playing with Heather's hair. “Do they check on you in the morning or anything?”

“Well, not really,” Heather answered. “I mean, I have an alarm clock and stuff, so they just leave me be.” She thought for a moment longer. “So you wanna sleep in bed with me? Well, that's fair, you'd never sleep on the floor anyway.”

“Okay, that's true,” Heather said, “but that wasn't why I wanted to. I… just wanted to sleep with you.” Realizing the implications of what she'd said, her cheeks went red, and she said hurriedly, “Not- not like  _ that,  _ I mean, just overnight.”

Heather giggled. “Oh, I'm  _ sure  _ it's not like that,” she quipped. “...But yeah… please?” She looked doe-eyed up at her girlfriend, giving her most charming smile possible, which of course left Heather weak in the knees. She'd long since figured out that the queen of Westerburg wasn't as tough as she seemed. 

“I mean… I'm the one who asked,” Heather pointed out. “Of course I will. C’mere, gimme a kiss.” As Heather did so without hesitation, she sat up straighter and pulled her towards her by the small of her back. “I love you, Heather,” she whispered.

“I love you too, Heather,” Heather said, voice soft and full of affection that was reflected in her girlfriend’s face. “Lots and lots, but, I'm exhausted, so… can we sleep now?” She wriggled back to her original position, too tired to sit tall for long.

Heather nodded, and was about to speak before she got cut off by a yawn. “Ah. Should we turn off the TV first?” Some boring rom-com was playing, not worth the time it took to film, and it was sort of annoying, though she could appreciate the white noise. Just so long as there weren't any sex scenes.

“Leave it,” Heather mumbled. “Don't sit up. You're comfy.” 

Heather was too tired to protest; she shot the TV a burning glare as if it would scare it into submission, but, when it obviously didn't, she let herself fall back against the pillows again. She adjusted the blankets one last time and closed her eyes, becoming acutely aware of the way Heather's heart beat in time with hers. Heather wrapped a protective arm around her, smiling as she wriggled closer to her, seeking the warmth. “Goodnight, Heather,” she said softly. She would never tell anyone, but what she really meant was  _ I love you, Heather.  _

 

“So, how was the spa getaway?” Veronica asked through a mouthful of salad, voice muffled by the sounds of the crowded cafeteria. “Sorry we couldn't make it.”

“It was great!” Heather McNamara chirped. “We had the hot tub room all to ourselves, and then we got massages and mani-pedis…” 

“Careful, Heather, you'll make Heather jealous,” Heather Chandler said snidely, but Heather Duke didn't seem bothered.

_ “Actually,”  _ Heather said, “I had a great time with Ronnie yesterday and actually got shit done, so who's the real winner here?” She grinned proudly, eyes narrowed.

Veronica snorted, amused and maybe the slightest bit judgemental. “You guys are pieces of work. Anyway, she's right, we had a really good day, so.” She shrugged. “Heather fell in love with the Bell Jar, so we read it all day.”

“Oh? That was a pretty decent book for an assigned reading, I guess,” Heather Chandler said, looking down at her nails shining red nails. “Your geekery is rubbing off on our dear Heather.”

“I'll take that as a compliment,” Veronica muttered. Her feelings weren't hurt, of course; she'd grown used to Heather's blunt banter, though she did her best to quell it when it was tinged with malice. “Anyway, maybe next weekend we can go to the movies or something, try to make a-” she lowered her voice-  _ “double date  _ actually work.”

“That would be fun,” Heather McNamara said, “but even if it doesn't work out, I'm perfectly fine with just hanging out with Heather.” She placed one hand over Heather's, still a little tentative, but her face lit up when Heather laced their fingers together.

“Y’know?” Heather Duke said, looking at Veronica, “I think I'd be fine with that too.” She laughed as Veronica blew her a kiss, and soon all four of them were giggling, carefree as they possibly could be in the midst of chaos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> uhHHH hopefully you enjoyed and if not thanks for truckin on and reading it anyway?? Love y'all thank u for reading good Bye


End file.
